Un peu de jalousie
by Maria Jack
Summary: Avant X-Men X-Treme, Earth-TRN208. H x H. Le général James Howlett se fait enlever par un Dieu grec, dans le but d'attirer Hercules. Bien sûr, Hercules accourt pour le sauver !


Un peu de jalousie.

Il gronda. Ses poignets et ses jambes étaient douloureux, et le froid parcourait son corps. Il tenta de bouger ses mains, mais un bruit métallique de menottes lui répondit. Il sortit ses griffes en os, mais aucun résultat, si ce n'est une douleur aux doigts.

« C'est pas vrai... Soupira-t-il en ouvrant les yeux. »

Il découvrit alors progressivement sa situation : ses mains prisonnières de menottes de métal, ses jambes brisées qui se reformaient lentement, ses pieds cloués littéralement au sol, son corps nu, faible et assoupi à la portée de tous. Un nouveau soupir alors qu'il fermait les yeux.

« Quelle galère... »

Le gouverneur général James Howlett et vice-roi de l'expédition de sa majesté à Shangra-li cogna sa tête au mur de briques derrière lui, cherchant à se souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé. Un nom lui vint en tête. Héphaïstos.

_ Le parfum de la bière lui chatouillait les narines, et il trempa ses lèvres dedans avec délice. Que c'était bon. Il aurait bien sûr préféré un whisky bien serré, mais le bras droit de sa Majesté ne peut se permettre de tels plaisirs. Il ne faudrait pas donner une mauvaise réputation à sa Grandeur. Bien sûr, lui supportait les alcools forts, mais par soucis d'égalité avec les officiers à sa charge, qui mangeaient ensemble dans la salle d'à côté, il préférait se mettre au même régime._

_ Pourtant, comme de nombreux soirs, Howlett aurait bien eu besoin d'un remontant, aussi fort que possible... Un anesthésiant peut-être même. Un bonne claque lui irait aussi. Peut-être que jeune, ses parents ne lui en avaient pas assez donné. Ou trop. Un des deux pourrait peut-être expliqué pourquoi, dans le reflet de son verre de bière, il croit voir Hercules lui sourire avant de rire de toutes ses dents._

_ « Arrête de penser James... Tu vaux mieux que ça, tentait-il de se convaincre. »_

_ Après un fort travail sur soi, l'image finit par disparaître, et il put finir son verre. Enfin, il aurait pu, si un coup de vent qui n'avait de naturel que le nom n'avait pas détruit toutes les fenêtres. Il se précipita dans la pièce où ses hommes, en un instant, se retrouvèrent tous piégés dans un filet invisible. Un feu tournoya dans la salle, et une voix puissante, grave et pleine d'écho retentit :_

_ « Je cherche le Général James Howlett ! Aucun mal ne sera fait aux autres humains ! »_

_ Malgré les regards signifiant leur courage et leur fierté que les sous officiers envoyaient à leur supérieur, celui-i ne permettrait jamais que l'un d'eux soit blessé. Il se présenta au centre de la salle, malgré les murmures réprobateurs._

_ « C'est moi. Je suis Howlett. »_

_ Une vague de chaleur s'empara de lui, il hurla. Puis, tout devint noir._

James fit claquer plusieurs fois ses chaînes, espérant les faire céder, mais rien à faire. Il l'avait déjà compris : on ne s'échappe pas aux outils fabriqués par le Dieu des forges et de la métallurgie.

« Il y a quelqu'un ?! Oh ! »

Après quelques minutes sans réponse, un homme entra. Il était grand boiteux, et cachait sa laideur derrière de gigantesques oreilles. Sur sa peau tannée, James reconnut quelques brûlures dues à la fabrication d'armes. Il ne s'était pas trompé de dieu. Héphaïstos se pencha et lui donna à boire l'eau qu'il transportait sur un plateau, avant de lui donner du pain.

« Je suis désolé pour ce comportement, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'as rien fait de mal.

- Alors qu'est-ce que je fais là ?!

- Tu es mon appât.

- Un appât ? Pour qui ?

- Le demi-Dieu. »

Howlett se tendit directement. Hercules ? Mais pourquoi l'avoir emmené lui ? Viendra-t-il au moins le sauver ? Que pensera-t-il de lui en le voyant si faible ?

« Un autre s'il vous plaît, s'écria Héraclès. »

Le serveur entra dans le bar, puis retourna sur la terrasse et lui servit un verre de whisky de plus, il le fit tourner, observa ses rotations brunes avant d'avaler le liquide d'un coup. Si bon, si dur. Hercules pouffa un instant de rire, s'imaginant un sens tout autre à cette phrase. Finalement, un air mélancolique le prit, si bien qu'une jeune femme, l'ayant remarqué, vint lui glisser ses doigts sur le bras.

« Un triste air sur un si beau visage. »

Il lui sourit. Elle était de type eurasienne, ses yeux bridés se plissèrent alors qu'elle lui souriait. Son ventre sortant ne dérangeait en rien le grec, qui appréciait de sentir un corps quand il le touchait. Eh puis, elle n'avait rien d'une femme forte, elle possédait juste quelques délicieuses rondeurs.

« On a tous des moments de blues, mais au final, il y a toujours une belle femme qui me remonte le moral.

-Je suis la belle femme dans ce scénario ?

- Je pourrais mettre une robe et être la belle femme si vous avez besoin d'être remontée. »

Elle rigola en s'asseyant à côté de lui, son dos reposant sur l'épaule musclée de l'homme.

« Je vais bien... Je crois. C'est quoi ton petit nom ?

- Hercules, et toi ?

- Miranda. Hercules ? Tes parents étaient inspirés, c'est vrai que tu es musclé comme un Dieu !

- Mmh merci. »

Les mains du brun vinrent se perdre sur les hanches de la jeune femme, qui ne se déroba pas, bien au contraire. S'installant sur sa cuisse, elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elle murmura quelques mots indécents dans ses oreilles, et déjà le grec se levait, la prenant dans ses bras. En quelques pas, ils se retrouvèrent dans le lit de la demoiselle. Il se laissa aller avec elle.

Haletant, ramenant la tête de la fille sur son torse, la culpabilité le prit un instant. Bien sûr, il n'avait trompé personne, il fallait des sentiments réciproques pour un adultère. Il se trompait juste lui même, tentait de bercer son corps et son cœur d'illusion, mais il savait que cette femme, aussi sympathique et bonne amante soit-elle, ne remplacerait jamais l'homme qui occupait ses pensées. Le sommeil le prit : il n'était pas du genre à se torturer l'esprit à ne plus en dormir.

Une vague de lumière brute les tirèrent de leur sommeil, lui et sa belle, alors que la nuit était épaisse sur les landes. De suite, Miranda vint se blottir contre son preux chevalier.

« Héraclès ! Je suis venu t'informer …

- Hermès ! Non mais tu as vu l'heure ? Sérieux, il est quatre heures du matin...

- Comment êtes-vous entré ?!

- Héphaïstos t'informe qu'il détient le gouverneur général James Howlett. »

D'un coup, il ne protestait plus : debout et déjà à moitié habillé, il questionnait :

« Pourquoi ? Comment ? Depuis combien de temps ? Dans ses forges ?

- Il voulait un moyen de t'attirer à lui sans doute, il est retenu dans ses forges, au plus bas niveau, où il t'attend. Cela fait trois jours.

- Trois jours?! T'es le dieu messager et tu peux pas aller plus vite ? »

Hercules s'enfonça dans ses sandales, avant de saisir le bras de son demi-frère.

« Emmène moi ! »

Ils disparurent, laissant Miranda, seule et perplexe dans son lit. Elle haussa les épaules et se recoucha : au moins, elle était satisfaite.

Le demi-dieu ne se souvenait pas que les portes des forges montaient si haut vers le ciel. Il se félicita de ne pas avoir emporter sa cape de lion : la température, déjà suffisamment chaude pour l'agacer, aurait paru invivable.

« Héphaïstos ! Je viens chercher Howlett ! Montre toi ! »

Personne ne vint, mais les portes s'ouvrirent dans une cacophonie assourdissante de métal raclant le sol. Quand elles eurent fini, le héro s'avança entre elle, et se glissa ainsi dans la grotte qu'elles cachaient. Elle semblait infinie : un chemin de pavé blanc usé continuait encore et encore vers le fond de la grotte, qui semblait ne jamais arrivé. Sur les côtés, des centaures, des nains, de satyres et de grands hommes, qui pour Hercules n'avait d'humain que le corps, fabriquaient des armes, battant le fer à chaud, ou sculptaient la pierre.

Hercules reconnut un faune qui d'un geste appliqué, construisait un bouclier. Il s'approcha et l'interpella :

« Tumnus, comment puis-je accéder au plus bas niveau ? »

Il releva la tête en lui fit un sourire doux.

« Héraclès, je suis ravi de te revoir ! Le plus bas niveau ? Pourquoi veux-tu y aller ?

- Ton maître tient en captivité un ami à moi.

- Oh... Eh bien il y a l'escalier. Tu parcours le chemin jusqu'à atteindre une petite faille dans le mur, dans environ douze kilomètres. Tu t'y faufiles, et tu peux descendre. Mais je ne sais pas ce que tu rencontreras sur le chemin... Je veux dire, ça pourrait être dangereux ! »

Le demi-dieu posa sa main sur l'épaule de la créature mythologique, qui lui lançait un regard inquiet et affectueux.

« Tout ira bien. Merci pour ton aide.

- Avant de partir... Prends ça. Tu pourrais en avoir besoin.»

Il lui offrit le bouclier qu'il confectionnait. Hercules le remercia du regard puis s'éclipsa dans la direction indiquée.

« Libérez moi ! Ça fait trois jours, Hercules ne va peut-être jamais venir ! »

Howlett grognait, faisant claquer ses chaînes. Au fond, si Hercules ne venait pas, ça le vexerait, ça l'attristerait même énormément, mais il n'aurait pas à se sentir honteux, nu et attaché sous son regard. Il le trouverait peut-être repoussant... Si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. Ou pire : il pourrait le voir comme étant faible.

Il n'était pas du genre à s'occuper de ce que pense les autres... Mais avec Héraclès, tout semblait différent, tellement simple... Et compliqué à la fois. Simple car il savait ce qu'il voulait qu'il voit de lui, si simple car il connaissait la nature de ses propres sentiments à son égard. Mais si compliqué... Ces lois stupides et homophobes... Non, un gouverneur général ne pouvait pas s''abaissait à être un de ceux dont on ne prononce le nom que dans des blagues, ou alors en murmurant honteusement. Il ne pouvait pas ainsi faire rougir la reine voyons. Il ne pouvait s'autoriser à aimer ce que son corps et son coeur aimaient.

« Non mais c'est pas possible... »

Planqué derrière son bouclier, Héraclès soupirait tous ses maux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi à chaque fois devait-il combattre des créatures bizarres sorties tout droit du ventre de sa grand mère ? Des Érinyes. Ou des furies pour les romains. Comment deux déesses de persécution pouvaient s'être retrouvées là, à le combattre ?

« On pourrait discuter mes dames... »

Il leur sourit, tentant une dernière approche pacifique, mais à peine son bouclier s'écarta de son magnifique visage, déjà les femmes se précipitaient sur lui, se propulsant dans les air, aidées par les ailes sombres qui soutenaient leur corps nus. Les quelques chaînes noires qui ornaient les ornaient ne cachaient en rien leur seins aux tétons obscures, ni leur toison pubienne, aussi foncée que leur cheveux d'ébènes.

Héraclès, sans pitié pour un quelconque féminisme, frappa la première à la tête avec son boulier, manquant de peu de la décapiter. Les griffes acérées de la seconde se plantèrent dans son bras, mais avant qu'elle ne put lui faire un mal, il avait déjà sauté à terre, l'écrasant sous son poids. Elle cracha du sang, et sa sœur, donc la gorge sanglotait de sang, bondit sur le demi-dieu, et mordit son cou. Il lui saisit la crinière, et sans craindre de s'arracher de la chaire, la colla tête au sol. Ainsi assis sur les deux furies, il put les assommer sans difficulté. L'une d'elle lui tira encore sa longue langue fourchue, mais un second coup sur la tête la mit KO.

« Elles seraient presque excitantes si elles n'essayaient pas de tuer tous les hommes... »

Il se leva, reprit son boulier et descendit un étage de plus. Alors qu'il se faufilait entre les roches ou escaladait des marches géantes pour les descendre, il se languit : comment allait-il expliquer ça à Howlett ? Ce dernier l'excuserait-il ? Peut-être avait-il été correctement traité, mais connaissant les manières des dieux par rapport aux hommes... Il en doutait fortement. Il se lécha les lèvres nerveusement. Si Héphaïstos avait lu dans son cœur, et qu'il savait pour ses sentiments pour un homme, alors Zeus lui -même pourrait être au courant. Ce qu'il risquait pour lui, il ne le craignait pas. Mais pour James...

Ses pensées furent coupés par des bruits de sabots frappant le sol. « Oh non... » pensa-t-il en relevant les yeux vers le centaure devant lui.

« J'ai un ami à sauver, j'ai pas le ... »

Une flèche se dirigeait déjà sur lui, il l'évita à peine qu'il dut bondir, prenant appuie sur la tête de la créature mythologique pour l'esquiver alors qu'elle le chargeait.

« Écoute mon beau... On pourrait s'entendre... »

L'arc bandé et la pointe métallique qui le menaçait ne semblaient pas de cet avis. Il n'avait pas le choix : il sortit son poignard d'adamantine, et courut jusqu'au centaure en poussant un cri de rage. Il se défendit de l'épée de l'animal-homme avec son bouclier, et en profita pour couper son bras d'une traite. Il se recula, alors que le centaure hennissait de douleur, trépignant nerveusement. Hercules n'attendit pas qu'il se soit remis pour lui couper le torse, son arme pénétrant aisément la peau. Alors que le centaure s'effondrait, il lava sa lame sur ses poils.

« Désolé mec. »

Il reprit sa marche.

« Puisque je vous dis qu'il ne viendra pas ! »

Le Dieu des forge lança un regard noir au général, qui détourna les yeux.

« Peut-être est-il mort sur le chemin.

- Mort ? Sursauta Howlett.

- Je lui ai mis quelques amis.

- Mais pourquoi ?!

- S'il mourrait, ça réglerait le problème.

- Quel problème ?

- Ce n'est pas un problème qu'un humain comme toi peut comprendre.

- Dites toujours.

- Ma femme, Aphrodite, le regarde avec plus d'intérêt qu'elle ne devrait. »

Howlett eut un air totalement blasé quelques instants avant de gronder et de râler. Un second regard meurtrier du Dieu le fit cesser.

« Hercules n'y peut rien, il ne va pas s'amocher.

- On est d'accord.

- Alors pourquoi m'avoir kidnapper ?! Pourquoi vouloir le tuer ?!

- S'il est mort, Aphrodite ne le touchera pas. Ensuite, je vais te rendre sous sa promesse qu'il ne la séduira jamais. »

L'humain roula des yeux. Tout ça pour une pauvre histoire de jalousie.

Finalement ! Enfin, le demi-dieu se retrouvait devant les portes des cachots. Il repoussa ses cheveux en arrière. Tout son corps était mouillé de transpiration. Pas le temps de s'inquiéter pour son odeur corporel : il ouvrait chaque porte l'une après l'autre en hurlant :

« HOWLETT ! »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à casser la porte qui retenait ce-dernier prisonnier, Héphaïstos ouvrit, et le héro se retrouva sur le sol, prit par son élan. James croisa les jambes presque instantanément.

« Aïe...

- Relève-toi fils d'Héra !

- Oui oui... »

Le demi-dieu se dressa fièrement sur ses jambes, alors que l'humain admirait le corps qui lui était interdit.

« Héphaïstos, je te somme de libérer l'humain !

- Avant, tu vas me promettre une chose.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne toucheras pas Aphrodite.

- Quoi c'est tout ? »

Le Dieu hocha la tête, et une fois le pacte conclut, il se retira. Hercules put alors se pencher sur James, qui détourna les yeux, au paroxysme de la gêne.

« Je...

- Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ? »

Le demi-dieu, penché sur lui, examinait son torse. Logan frissonna en sentant ses doigts parcourir ses pectoraux, ce qui ne manqua pas au regard d'Hercules.

« Je vais bien. Désolé d'avoir servi d'appât, je suis lamentable.

- Quand je te vois comme ça, lamentable n'est pas le premier mot auquel je pense.

- Alors c'est quoi ? Ridicule ? Exposé ? Nu ? Faible ?

- Attirant, souffla-t-il. »

Il s'allongeait lentement sur son corps. James ne comprenait plus rien, tout cela lui paraissait irréel. D'autant plus que les lèvres d'Hercules venait de caresser ses biceps toujours retenu.

« Détache-moi, murmura Howlett.

- Je profite... Juste un instant... »

Ses mains caressaient son torse, jusqu'à envahir ses cuisses, et Howlett suffoquait de plaisir, les lèvres pincées pour éviter de gémir. Quand la bouche d'Hercules glissa contre la sienne, il tourna sur lui même, tentant de se dérober. Alors le héro, attristé par sa réaction, coupa ses chaînes et lui tourna le dos.

« Je suis désolé gouverneur. Je ne cherchais pas à vous offenser. Vous pouvez vous lever ?»

En quelques instants, Howlett était déjà debout.

« Hercules...

- Je connais vos lois, je connais les idéaux de sa majesté... Tes idéaux donc. Et ce que j'ai fait, ce que ça signifiait, ça ne rentre pas dedans.

- Je ne suis pas en accord avec tout. »

Hercules dériva vers lui son regard mélancolique :

« Même si ce genre de choses ne te dérange pas, tu ne dois pas avoir saisit la profondeur de ce que tu représentes pour moi. »

Sur la pointe des pieds, toujours nu comme un ver, James l'embrassa. La réponse ne venant pas de suite, il recula ses lèvres.

« Arrête de dire des conneries. Je me doute bien que c'est pas parce que je suis un pote de beuverie qu'Héphaïstos m'a choisi moi. »

Au fond de lui, l'humain espérait dire juste, et ses membres tremblaient tant il l'émotion le submergeait à ce moment.

« James... »

Les doigts du demi-dieu se perdirent dans sa chevelure crasseuse, alors qu'ils échangeaient leur premier vrai baiser. Les mains rappeuses d'Howlett découvraient le corps d'Hercules avec fascination.

« James... Et ton poste... ?

- On est pas sur le territoire de sa Majesté ici... »

Les gestes toujours peu assurés, l'humain caressait les pectoraux durs qui se proposaient à lui, sa respiration devenant chaude. Il s'étonnait lui même à aimer la fermeté d'un corps musclé. Quand un main descendit de ses cheveux pour atteindre sa cuisse, il frémit de tout son être. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vulnérable dans les bras de quelqu'un, cette situation le gênait donc à outrance. Elle ne fit que s'accroître lorsqu'il se retrouva dos au mur. Il sentit une caresse malicieuse sur ses fesses, il frissonna. Les lèvres et la langue d'Hercules dévoraient son cou, alors qu'on lui écartait les fesses. Il déglutit. Bien sûr, la situation l'excitait, qui ne serait pas exciter coller contre Hercules qui soupire de plaisir à être contre lui ? Mais son cerveau n'arrivait pas à se déconnecter, et quand un doigt toucha son antre, il repoussa le héro.

Celui-ci gronda : après le temps qu'il avait attendu pour toucher Howlett, il n'allait pas le laisser rechigner. Il retourna contre lui, le plaqua ventre contre le mur, retenant ses bras d'une main, pénétrant son intimité de l'autre. Un grognement lui répondit, alors que James se tendait. Ses deux doigts, piégés dans la chaire, étaient compressés, si bien qu'il eut un instant peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir les reprendre. Il alla caresser son entre-jambe, et il se détendit lentement, et put s'enfoncer plus profondément.

« Hercules... »

Cette plainte d'extase fit frissonner le concerné, qui embrassa l'épaule du gouverneur.

« James... Détends toi...

- J'aimerais t'y voir, gronda-t-il. »

Hercules rigola doucement avant de lui embrasser la joue.

« Ça arrivera bien assez tôt. »

Un grognement embarrassé lui répondit. Il se transforma en gémissement lorsque le gland d'Hercules frôla son antre. Il lui suçota le cou pour y laisser une marque, et Howlett, se concentrant sur cette succion, ne put que se détendre d'avantage. Le demi-dieu en profita alors pour le pénétrer, ses mains s'agrippant à ses cuisses. Un cri rauque de plaisir répondit.

James, dépassé par la situation, ne pouvait que se laisser faire, suivant de ses hanches les mouvements d'Hercules. Il perdait conscience de ce qui l'entourait, il ne reconnaissait plus ses gémissements ni ceux du demi-dieu, Il ne distinguait plus son corps du sien, et quand vint un jet de sperme dans son corps, il eut l'impression d'être à la fois lui-même et Hercules, et l'orgasme le prit. Le manque de sommeil et le plaisir lui donnèrent l'impression de n'être plus qu'un fantôme, et que son être entier appartenait à son amant. Il se tourna inconsciemment pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule du grec.

« Tu n'as pas eu mal ? Ouït-il.

Non... »

Un léger silence s'installa, alors que les deux hommes se reprenaient. Finalement, ils se lâchèrent et s'habillèrent, évitant tout contact oculaire.

« On ferait mieux de rentrer, tes hommes doivent s'inquiéter. »

Hercules fit une pause. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait eu envie de dire en premier. Il chercha ses mots et reprit, plus incertain :

« Toi et moi savons bien qu'il vaut mieux nous taire. Mais... Tu sais. »

James déglutit discrètement.

« Je sais quoi ?

Je ne me satisferais plus de toi en tant qu'ami maintenant. Plus jamais.

Moi non plus, murmura-t-il. »

Un baiser sur le cou lui répondit, et il se retourna pour embrasser fougueusement le grec.


End file.
